


Dance

by LevisTears



Series: The cycle must continue [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Dancer Erwin Smith, Dancer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Reincarnation, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: After years and years of the same points and spins, Levi Ackerman wishes he was seen as finally being a good dancer, even if it kills him to do so.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The cycle must continue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload because I had a case of "I hate myself and my writing" and deleted it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to something off about the ballet dancer in Erwin's eyes.

Levi silently sighs to himself within the lonely room of the dance studio which he had been in now for who knows how long. He remembers coming in as the sun was rising that morning and now the natural light was no more leaving him in the dark as he danced. He spins feeling his limbs ache after time and time again of trying to perfect himself, his breath ragged. Levi wanting to see another human being stops himself walking a few steps to the side to a panel in the mirror which showed the room beside him. He dances on the spot looking through the glass at the familiar man who dances in that room. Levi had always watched this man on the other side of the see-through mirror. He was a tall blond who danced differently to himself. Whilst Levi was forced into tight movements due to him dancing ballet this man seemed to be free in his movements. It intrigued Levi. Levi had danced since a small age with his uncle Kenny being his instructor. He loved to dance but it was a continuous strain on him and now it became a burden. Night after night of practising because he wanted to show himself that he could do it. He wanted to be the star of the show at any cost. He watches the man knowing he can't see him and smiles seeing him walk up to the mirror to take a break placing a hand on the mirror as he takes a drink. Levi like he always does slowly raises his hand to put his hand against the man's until he finishes his break. Seeing him finish his break he sighs still dancing and carries on what he was doing.

It was this night where the blond, Erwin was training alone in the other room with the bright overhead lights shining and lightening the room. The lights went off and he tried to turn them on again for it not to work. He looked at his phone and decided to go home since he had been training since 5 p.m and it was 7 p.m now. He walked out the dance room door and a few steps down until he heard the sound of feet beside him. He saw it was coming out of the other room. He looked through the glass in the door to the other room for the first time ever out of curiosity. The room had seemed to meet the same fate as his own but at the other end of the pitch dark room, there was a small light from a phone lighting the room up a tad. He put his face up closer to the glass to see who was inside and he saw the outline of someone dancing. He looked at his phone to see that this person was still going after it was time for everyone to leave. Erwin had to tell them.

He slowly opened the door and Levi came to a halt turning around to look back at him. Erwin cleared his throat before speaking. "Umm sorry to disturb you there but it's closing time" he explained. Levi sighed before starting to dance again but he didn't take his eyes off Erwin.

"No worries" he added "I'm always the last one out, I lock up"

"There's always someone in here, is that you?" He asked

"Yeah that's me" Levi answered "4 pm to 9 pm on weekdays and 6 am to 11 pm on weekends"

"Damn," Erwin said raising his brows "don't you need a break or something?"

"No. No, I don't" Levi said sharply "I can't afford to. I need to make sure my performance is in top shape."

"So you're leaving at 11?" He questioned knowing it was the answer but he wanted to know more "how are you getting home then if you're the last one here, a family member picking you up?"

"Walking home" he added with a slow spin and saw how this man's eyes widened at his answer "there's no need to worry about me, I do this every day without fail."

"Alright then," Erwin said walking further into the room and sitting down on one of the chairs placed over to the side. "But I'm not letting you home on your own, I don't care what you're going to say. It's either by me or a taxi."

"Are you being serious?" He questioned

"Totally" he smiled "I'm watching you until you're done." Levi continued dancing in front of Erwin without music and Erwin phrased a question within the silence. "So what's you're name?"

"Levi" he replied quietly sneaking a look at the blond from within the mirror. "You?"

"Erwin" he smiled "I'm from the room ne-

"I know where you're from" he added "one of the mirror panels on this side is wrong so it acts like a one-sided window and mirror. When I've been here I've always seen you dancing, you're always in front of the panel that's wrong. When I'm dancing I like to watch what you and your group are up to but I mostly see you compared to the rest."

"Oh" he added "I feel a little conscious knowing I'm being watched"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I've been watching you for years through the mirror" he added not making eye contact with Erwin "so please don't move to a different spot in your room, seeing another person.....it makes me feel a little less lonely in a way."

"I've never seen many people use this room, though there was one person, this young girl who I'd walk past in this building then they stopped coming. Weirdly enough when she left you came the same day to replace her. It's weird to think about it."

"She retired from dancing" Levi added quickly in a small panic "there's nothing uncanny here."

"Ah OK, Levi" he adds watching him still "so you watch me? Do you like my dancing?"

"I do" Levi explains "and again I'm sorry if that's weird, not talking to people on a daily basis makes you say weird things"

"That's ok" Erwin smiles "you do realise that it's not just your side that's not right?" Levi comes to a halt facing him red-faced until he panics and starts dancing again "haha sorry, I thought I might as well tell you"

"So does that mean you've seen everything I have done?" Levi questions feelings of anxiousness coming to him. He just sees Erwin smile before he holds his hand up.

"I've seen you watch me and when I take a breath that you put your hand on the glass"

"Ah shit..." he sighs as a blush creeps upon him "sorry...I'm so weird"

"Again it's fine, I was just confused at first until I realised you didn't know I couldn't see you"

"How'd you realise?"

"Well you wouldn't put your hand on a stranger's if you knew they could see you" he adds "I only come over to take my break there when I'm alone...I didn't want people seeing us doing that"

"Sorry" Levi repeats again "I am"

"Again it's fine" Erwin smiles looking at his phone for the time "You're practising all the time" Erwin stated, "so what are you even practising for?"

"Swan lake" Levi added "I managed to get the Swan. Uncle Kenny said I didn't deserve it."

"Oh?" Erwin raised a brow.

"Don't you get tired doing this all day?" He questioned Levi.

"No. I don't have no choice" He added.

"So that man I see you with" he starts wanting to know more about him "is that your uncle?"

"It is, he's my instructor when he isn't working at the office"

"I see, do you live with him?"

"Yeah I do, my parents aren't around"

"Can I ask why?"

"Father left before I was born and my mother was in a car accident a few years back"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"I'm don't know why you're apologising Erwin" he sighs "there's no need"

"Do you like living with him? It must be nice still having family left"

"I guess so but I wish my mum was still alive, I'd feel better"

"Feel better?"

"As in I'd have more than more person to talk to and I wouldn't have to put my hand up against a stranger's to have some kind of bond or affection"

"Is he not nice?"

"I see the room is soundproof then"

"Oh it isn't, we just didn't know where it was coming from"

"Can we change the subject already you're distracting me Erwin" Levi groans agitated "talk about something else"

"How old are you?"

"16"

"I see...wow so are you in your first year of college or last year of secondary?"

"Last year of secondary"

"So important exams coming up, huh?" He adds and Levi hums. Erwin just laughs a little making him groan. "I'm 19 by the way, first year of university, business studies." Erwin chuckles again.

"What's so funny?" Levi adds getting annoyed.

"I don't want to seem like I'm picking you apart but you're really good at masking your voice" he smiles and Levi audibly gasps.

"What the hell!?" He frowns "what are you on about!?"

"I don't know if people around this place realise but I'm not oblivious to the fact that you're the same person as before" he explains "though you are quiet so I wouldn't be surprised if people didn't know who you are" Levi stays quiet "don't worry I'm not telling anyone. Isn't it hard to dance for so long with that thing on under your shirt, I thought you're not supposed to exercise with it on?"

"You're not" Levi admits

"Then why do you have it on still?" He asks "your breathing looks bad, to begin with"

"It's fine I can handle it just like I can handle other things in my life"

After a moment Erwin just asks him something knowing he's somewhat asked too many questions already. "Are you safe?"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to a family or something of yours now?" Levi says annoyed this man is trying to poke into his business.

"I'm asking you if you're safe at home"

"Of course I am!" Levi says not realising he's raised his voice "don't meddle in my shit...take me home, that's the only way I'm getting rid of you" Erwin takes him home in his car and they don't say a word. Leaving the car Levi just hums walking to his house, he waves him goodbye without much of a thought about it going to fall down onto his bed exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is there for him.

2 weeks later Levi drags himself out of bed trying to stay upright before using the wall to get him to the bathroom. He opens a drawer searching for the little plastic bottle and takes it out shaking the contents around a tad. He struggles to open the cap due to the start of a headache coming onto him and how much he aches everywhere. He eventually gets it open and with a shaky hand brings a vitamin pill to his mouth swallowing it with what few drops of water he gives himself from the tap. Levi sighs getting ready, watching his body and remembers what his uncle said to him earlier that morning around 4 when he left for his business trip. "You need to get your act together and look like a dancer" Levi remembers him saying this as he fastens his shirt leaving his room to go and leave as Levi just hummed in response. Levi gasps putting his binder on having to hold onto the cabinet as the room spins a little as he's so out of breath waiting for the pill to kick in. He dresses in his kit and groans having to grab some concealer to apply to his forearms and neck. He does the same to his eyes seeing purple bags from his lack of sleep.

"Keep going, only 2 weeks until showtime," he tells himself and leaves to go to the studio. When he gets there he starts straight away trying to perfect his moves. He blinks away his tiredness after a few minutes and unknowingly finds himself slowly sitting on the floor and leaning back so he's laying down on the cold dance floor. He just breathes feeling sick and dizzy but won't admit it. Levi doesn't realise he's closing his eyes to sleep and soon falls unconscious on the floor getting some rest he didn't let himself have.

Erwin walks into the studio at 3 p.m and takes a quick glance to Levi's room as he does so. He isn't paying attention much and when he sees he isn't there assumed he's at the toilet. That's when he walks into his room and sees behind the pain of glass are two feet and he raises a brow walking around to next door opening the door to see Levi asleep on the floor.

Erwin smiles thinking he looks cute and kneels down beside him. He taps him awake "Levi...wake up" he whispers softly and Levi drags his eyes open to look at him before they widen and he sits up head pounding but he doesn't show it. "Afternoon"

"Afternoon?....afternoon!? What time is it!?" Levi panics bringing his hand to his head.

"Just past 3 p.m"

"3!? I came in here at 6! Shit! When did this happen!?.... I must have done it straight away without realising."

"Ah I think that's you're body telling you to get some rest Levi" Erwin smiles and Levi shakes his head standing up and brushing himself off.

"This won't do" Levi sighs "he'll kill me if he finds out I fell asleep...so 3? That means 9 hours....and I normally leave at 11...I'll just put those hours back on...yeah...I'll do that...so that's 8 a.m on Sunday...then I'll keep going and add on 2 hours to account for Sunday's full session what brings me to 1 a.m on Monday...that gives me 6 hours of sleep for school....yeah that'll work"

"Woah woah woah" Erwin adds "you don't need to repay time, what makes you think that?"

"He'll be mad..shiiit I hope nobody else here saw and said something to him...I'll just do what I said"

"Levi that's over a day and a half without stopping....you'll fall over and die" he frowns seeing Levi start dancing "that's impossible"

"I'll do what I need to do Erwin" he sighs watching Erwin stand up "trust me I'm fine"

"You look pale" Erwin comments "have you had breakfast?"

"No" he adds "it's fine I don't need any, are you going to practice next door or not?"

"I'll do so here" Erwin adds and puts his things down beside Levi's "if you don't mind that is?"

"It's fine just don't get in my way please"

And so they both dance their respective style beside each other for hours until 5 came along and Erwin sits to rest on the floor. He sees Levi looks exhausted in his eyes. Erwin bringing out a sandwich to eat looks at him to look at his stuff to realise he only has his phone with him and a jacket. "Where's your food and drink?" He asks "did you forget them?"

"I didn't bring any" he adds

"I've never seen you eat or drink before," Erwin said after a moment "when do you normally stop for lunch or a rest? I'll buy you a brownie or something from the vending machine"

"There's no need to do that, I don't stop. I'm instructed to keep going until it's time to stop" he added

"Aren't you not thirsty?" He questioned "you look parched"

"I'll drink when it's time to go" he sighed

"That's in over a day's time according to you," Erwin said and Levi remained silent. Erwin sat eating a sandwich and noticed how Levi kept on slyly eyeing his food. "Do you want some?" He asked.

"No" he added "food breaks are for the weak uncle said and he says I need to get my body to look like a dancer's"

"You look tired" Erwin added

"Just.....a little" Levi sighed

"Are you free anytime this week?" He asked

"Do I look like I'm free?" Levi sighed "why are you asking?"

"It's.....nothing"

At 7 Erwin appears back after a toilet break with something in hand. "I got you a salad," Erwin said putting it beside him and Levi just stopped and looked at it.

"You shouldn't have done that" Levi stated.

"You look like you're going to pass out" he added

"I'll eat later alright and while you're at it turn your room's light off, it's been on all day and we didn't realise."

"Ah ok," Erwin adds before holding out a bottle of water "I got you this too, here have a drink" Erwin watched as when he held a bottle of water up for him to tell him to drink instead of denying it as per usual he took it and drank half of its contents. He went back to dancing without saying a word.

"How long has it been since you had something to drink?"

"I had a sip this morning to take my vitamin tablet"

"You take those?" He questions "Levi...be honest how long has it been since you've drunk that much water you've had just now?"

"Maybe a week and a half"

"And what about food?"

"I have the tablets"

"No, I mean actual food"

"Umm I don't know"

"Levi"

"A week"

"And what did you have?"

"Two biscuits"

"Was that all you had that day?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Do I look like I'm stupid? I see the way you eye up what I'm eating, Levi you're starving! There has to be something else that's making you do this!?"

"That uncle of yours, what's he been telling you? Levi can I take you out for food already or even just hang out?" He asked, "there has to be one moment within the week when you're free."

Levi stopped momentarily looking at Erwin. "I can't" he almost whispered "just...just go sort out the light"

Erwin goes to do that and turns the light off to hear a weird noise followed by a loud thump. He raises a brow and walks back in the room "Levi did you hear that noise just th-LEVI!?" He starts to question but stops seeing right in front of him across the room Levi was on the floor sprawled out on his front and watery sick next to him. Erwin rushes over and turns him on his back and tries to shake him awake. "Levi can you hear me!?" He checks him over. He's alive and breathing but his breath is so shaky it worries him. Levi after a few minutes of Erwin trying to wake him up snaps his eyes open with bloodshot eyes that soon erupt into a cry. "I'm getting an ambulance!"

Levi looks up at him and panics grabbing hold of his t-shirt stopping him from grabbing his phone. Levi suddenly screams at him starting to sob "NO!" He cries out "DON'T! YOU CAN'T!"

"What do you mean no!?" Erwin adds "you've just collapsed and you look like shit!" Erwin goes to stand and Levi grabs his leg.

"NO! DON'T TELL ANYONE! ERWIN I'M FINE! I'M FINE! PLEASE I BEG YOU!"

"Why not!?"

"I'LL GET IN TROUBLE! I'LL MISS SHOW NIGHT! PLEASE ERWIN! I CAN'T MISS IT!"

"So what!? You're clearly fucking ill!"

"THEY'LL FIND OUT! THEY'LL TAKE ME AWAY! PLEASE PLEASE NO!"

Erwin wipes a tear from his face and with this, the skinlike concealer Erwin didn't know he was wearing washed off under his tried eyes and neck. Erwin just stares for a moment at his neck "are those hickies?"

Levi panics covering his neck with his hands "NO! IT'S NOTHING!" and Erwin removes his hands rubbing away the concealer on his forearms too by accident. He just looks again whilst Levi is panicking before letting go and staying silent. "STOP LOOKING!"

Erwin just meets his eyes with Levi not wanting to touch him. "Levi," he says softly "I'm going to ask you something Levi and I'm only doing it once and I want the truth from you...are you safe at home?"

Levi just looks at him before he lowers his face to face the ground "no" he cries shaking his head squeezing his eyes "I'm not"

"Is your uncle at home?"

"No he's gone on a business trip for the week" he explains "I'm alone"

"You're going home now, I'm taking you back" Erwin adds picking him up for Levi to protest.

"But I still have time to payback!"

"We're going, Levi!" He raises his voice and Levi just puts his head on his chest crying still. They go to Erwin's car where Levi just huffs against the car seat having his head resting back.

"Where are we going?" Levi mumbles

"Your house" he adds

"Do we have to?"

"Well I could take you to mine but you'll have to deal with my parents questioning why there is a younger man in my arms covered with odd bruises, crying and looks like he hasn't eaten for weeks.....someone will definitely be called then"

"Just take me home" Levi sighs and Erwin does just that. Though Erwin doesn't just drop him at the door but brings him to his door. "What are you doing? Put me down"

"I'm going to feed you" he explains and Levi kicks off trying to get him to let go. Levi kicks and screams being brought into the kitchen for Erwin to try and find something putting him down. Erwin finds soup and heats it up.

"I don't know why you're doing it for! I'm not eating it!" Levi shouts going to walk off to his room and Erwin just hums ever so calmly cooling it down by blowing. He grabs a yoghurt and spoon out of his bag and follows right behind Levi to his room. Levi just tells him to piss off as he goes to sit behind him on the bed. "Erwin just go away plea-hmm" some soup is spooned into his mouth and Levi tries to spit it out into the bowl but Erwin just moves it. It runs down his chin as he still has the spoon in his mouth.

"Swallow it"

"Hmm!"

"No isn't an answer Levi," he says and rubs his neck making him swallow. Levi just coughs.

"Bastard my body can't be perfect if you do this shit-hmm" another spoonful and Erwin keeps doing the same trick and sees Levi is crying again as he stops struggling.

"It's good isn't it?" He smiles rubbing his hand "you're nearly done you know? You're doing so well Levi, I'm so proud of you doing this. Do you want to do it yourself?" Levi just shakes his head "ok I'll keep doing it" Erwin keeps feeding him as tears roll down his face as he finishes and opens the little yoghurt and gives him the 4 mouthfuls of that. They finish and Erwin just asks him to take a little drink of some water and Levi obeys him because he is exhausted. He sets it to the side afterwards and wipes his mouth with his hand.

They just share a look as Levi looks back at the blonde and Erwin wraps his arms around him letting him weep into his chest "I know I know" he tells him softly "everything is going to be OK now Levi...you're safe...after show-night, I'll save you ok, yeah?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think my parents will mind another person in the house"

"Erwin we've just got to know each other 2 weeks ago, that's ridiculous"

"We've been watching each other for years, I see us as more than that if that's alright with you"

"Erwin, isn't it a little wrong to be saying this to a person who's barely 2 weeks into being the legal age?"

"I don't mean to sound funny but I'm just telling the truth" Erwin adds "would you consider it? You could live with my family and I'll make you tasty food and you can be friends with my cat Lila...but most importantly you'll be safe and we can regain your trust with food"

"I'll think about it"

"Do you want to clarify what those marks are from? Does he hit you?"

"No that isn't it...It's sort of worse"

"Well I'll make sure you're safe with me" he adds "Levi about the whole food thing would you say you have Anorexia?"

"No...I'm not that thin Erwin" Levi adds

"That's not the case, it's a mindset not a body type Levi...you're staving yourself to get the body you want...it sounds like that to me...even if it isn't that...I'm certain you have some sort of disorder or whatever...I'll do what I can to help you"

As Levi feels a soft kiss on his forehead he blinks away a tear "Thank you Erwin"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin will protect him.

A week later and there was just one more week left until the show. Erwin and he had spoken a little when they could, not mentioning what happened that night last week. Erwin was in the other room practising whilst Levi and his uncle were in the other. To Erwin, Levi was just in an abusive situation and he didn't recognise the complexity of the whole ordeal. Erwin never had understood how severe his training was and thought his long hours were sort of a pressure he put on himself. He had found out though on his way to sit with Levi one night. He was just about to open the door when he heard voices from inside so he looked through the window to listen in.

"Do it again!" A voice shouted and Erwin saw this voice as an older man. He knew it must have been his uncle. He watched as this man proceeded to shout at Levi to do the same thing over and over again. In his own eyes, it looked perfect.

He soon stormed towards the door and Erwin quickly hid around the corner as he left and went towards the building exit. Erwin went back around the corner and quickly open the door standing in the doorway. "Levi" he breathed and saw him standing still with his back facing him. He entered and walked closer to Levi. "Are you OK?"

Levi didn't respond but began to dance again whilst Erwin stayed still in the spot. Erwin widened his eyes to see his legs shaking as he did so, his breathing sounded off. He stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder turning him around. Levi looked up at him and Erwin saw the tear tracks down his face. "Stop dancing, right now!" He firmly stated feeling himself starting to get angry "right now!"

Levi broke himself free from his hold "no!" He explained "I'm not good enough! I stop when he's happy"

"Fuck making him happy your dancing is beautifully perfect, there's nothing to improve" he explained "just stop"

"Then why have I been criticised for most of my life!" He shouted, "why then?!"

"Because he's an idiot that's why! He's abusing you!"

"Erwin sitting in the corner moping won't solve anything! I have to fix things that are wrong with myself!"

"There's nothing to fix Levi! Nothing at all!"

"There clearly is if he's saying there is! Nothing I do is right!" He adds "I can't do anything right! I shouldn't even have the role! I'M A WASTE OF A FUCKING LIFE! It should be of been me who died and not my mum!"

"Levi don't say that! Don't you ever say that! Do you hear me?!" Erwin says and sees Levi grit his teeth.

"I give up..." Levi cried dropping to the floor covering his face with his hands "I'm done with all of this" Erwin knelt in front of him and hugged him "I can't do this anymore!"

"I know you try your best Levi and I'm impressed with how much dedication you have put in over the years." He smiled "and I'm happy you haven't given up yet and just remember that you're perfect"

"LIAR!" Levi screams at him "I'm far from that! I'm nowhere near perfect!"

"Yes you are" he comforts

"Erwin I....I.....I HATE MYSELF!" He sobs "I FEEL SO SHIT INSIDE! I'M SO FUCKING UGLY! I LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE A WOMAN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?......... I WANT TO DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Erwin's tries to cup his face to talk him down from this but Levi just pushes his hands away before they get a chance to move. "Levi please stop!"

"NOTHING WILL CHANGE! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN JUST PISS OFF TO YOUR PERFECT FAMILY EVERY NIGHT! PISS OFF AND I'M LEFT HERE IN PAIN AS HE SHOUTS AT ME AND MAKES ME FEEL WORSE!"

"Levi...I'm...sorry..."

"THE FUCK YOU APOLOGISING FOR!? IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THAT I'M OVERWORKED! IN PAIN! THAT I FEEL WORTHLESS! THAT I'M STARVING MYSELF!.............THAT MY UNCLE USES MY FUCKING BODY!" Levi just lets out a painful scream into his hands before coming to a stand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'M GOING FOR A WALK OUTSIDE!" he gasps starting to hyperventilate "THERE'S A ROAD OUTSIDE"

Erwin added grabbing Levi's arm pulling him towards a chair "now sit down! Relax and for the love for fucking god eat something! I never seen you take care of yourself! Levi, I'm stopping you right there! You're not leaving my sight!"

"Erwin just go AWAY!" He added pulling away from Erwin "I HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THIS!" The two of them started fighting with one another with Erwin trying to keep Levi still as he struggled immensely. This went on for a few minutes until the last movement was made and Levi was pressed against the mirror. Erwin keeps him there and doesn't let him move, Levi is having a breakdown and Erwin lets him have it without interfering apart from stopping him from hurting himself. It takes just over 10 minutes until Levi just slumps against Erwin tired. Levi widened his eyes looking up at Erwin.

"Erwin, what are you doing?" He asked after a moment "I'm not going to give up"

"Listen to me OK" Erwin started "your dancing is amazing Levi. Your uncle is abusing you. You're ruining yourself by doing this."

"That's not the problem, there is a problem, I can't show my emotions in my dancing" he stated "do you know about the swans in this performance? The two main ones?"

"No. No, I don't." He admitted

"Odette the main character who is a white swan and Odile the secondary antagonist who is the black Swan. Odette is supposed to be like a pure beautiful creature whilst the other who is very similar, is dark and twisted. I can't get Odile right that's the problem, my movements are too much like the white swan. I don't portray an impure and non-innocent being. Though I'm fucked in the head I can't show it through my dancing. I want to be able to love and show my emotions properly to people apart from you. I want to be able to take control and do things to satisfy myself for once"

"Then let me help you" Erwin breathes and Levi raised a brow at him.

"Erwin, what do you mean? that sounds a little odd by the way" he added "It does-" lips were against his own and Erwin pulled back as Levi widened his eyes at him "Erwin" he gasped shocked at the gesture and Erwin took his hands and walked them both into the middle to the dance floor.

"I hear that this black Swan is there to dance with the prince and win his heart or something like that." He stated "dance with me, I'll be that prince. Odile presents herself to look like Odette with her father's magic so she is white whilst her true black self is hidden from sight. So...Odile, if you want to, dance with me and seduce the prince............... Let your carnal desires show and I will taint your wings black."

So they danced, slowly, gracefully, fingertips gliding over skin like the Swan landing within the water. Pure white angel wings of Odette guiding the way. Guiding the way until the bird starts to peck and the clear white begins to fade bit by bit. The prince kneels down lower and studies it's catch, a hand cups the bird in the most private of areas and it backs away to safety before it is grabbed again. Examining the feathers the prince sees years of injuries to their skin caused by the hunters. The black Swan flew into sight, at last, the Prince has no choice but to let them into their heart. Odile's talons claw at clothes until they are gone. Odile who's on their hands and knees arched with their behind up, moans into the floor and devours her prey. Her wings are black.

Show night arrives a week later and Erwin is sat in the crowd waiting patiently for the show to start. When it does start he waits for Levi as Odette to dance. Dance after dance was perfect and all Erwin was waiting for was Odile, the same Odile that he had seen a week beforehand, the one that seduced him, the one who touched him as he touched them as they both danced together. The one who first got to taint his wings, damage his purity with permission for the first time.......and violate him on the floor he had danced on all his life.

When Odile enters the stage in the black costume with oil slick feathers around his eyes and a sharp beak Erwin can see the same energy as that night. The quick spins, the sharp movements, his body showed a wild creature who wasn't tamed.

Erwin who had researched the play beforehand was expecting what was about to happen. Though Levi stated the ending was going to be different. The black swan shot off stage and soon the white swan came on for the final scene but this white swan was a different person wearing the same style wig that Levi had on for Odette. Erwin became confused and the prince ran to this new Odette performing a small dance together. Levi then appears back as Odette but the white colour of the costume is now an off white. The other Odette points to Levi shaking her head in fright and the prince turns around holding out his hunting rifle towards Levi. Erwin is overwhelmed with anxiety at this point as he had no clue what was going on. The prince tries to shoot but Levi dances around it many times making his way over to the real Odette as both swans are now chased in circles due to Levi. Levi runs to Odette turning to face the prince and within that second the prince shoots and Levi flings his back backwards into an arch to avoid the shot. Odette falls to the ground dead and the prince rushes up to her as Levi runs off stage. The prince performs a sorrowful dance in mourning of his true love Odette and as it finishes the stage goes dark as a spotlight focuses on the two.

The crowd hears footsteps within the darkness and a spotlight focuses on the newly dressed Levi as Odile. Erwin parts his mouth in astonishment at the new costume. The long black wig is now his own natural hair, the feathers around his face have increased and are ruffled. Sharp talons are at the end of his fingers. The black dress is now Levi in traditional menswear for ballet but black and a black binder covers his chest. Dramatic music plays and Odile walks to the prince who is still mourning Odette and takes a hold of his face bringing it close and staring into it.

The prince rises in a slow dazy way like he's under a trance. He mouths something to Odile giving them something. Levi smiles a wicked grin and his talons are shoved into the prince. He falls beside Odette and Levi turns to the crowd visibly putting a ring on.

Levi performs one last dance, a dance Erwin recognised immediately. It was the same one he had been watching him practice for months but it was what it was supposed to be, violent and evil. Levi leaps across the stage like a vicious animal and Erwin can feel the air snap with his movements. It is then when Levi spins into a jump and his legs spread apart forming a sharp vertical line which he lands on one foot. Odile placed his arms into these sleeves whilst dancing and started the last move of the dance at the front of the stage, a fast single footed spin that had him spinning like a mad man. He stopped legs crossed and spread his arms and his arms became wings the moment the music stopped.

At that moment Erwin was brought to tears his eyes just wide open. The audience stood and applauded at a great volume. Erwin saw all this happening and became overwhelmed more. Levi had done it. He was perfect. He kept his eyes on Levi as he stood there in the same pose. The curtain began to fall and Erwin looked closer at Levi. His eyes blinked a few times and his head fell slightly before he lifted it back up. He watched as just as about the curtain was about to pass his eyes they fell shut. Erwin hurried out of his chair and past his concerned parents as the curtain was still closing and ran into backstage. He ran towards the stage door and as the curtain finally finished closing, he burst through the door. Levi fell to the side and onto the floor. Erwin jumped down beside him. "Levi what's wrong?!" He asked, "are you OK?"

Levi with half-lidded eyes reached up towards his face. "I've done it.....I've done it...Erwin" he cried "aren't you proud?... I was perfect....they...loved....it."

"We need to get you some medical attention," he said and Levi shook his head.

"No" he added "Take me...to your...home....I...Need...to rest." Erwin picked him up bridal style and Levi's uncle who played the main villain Odile's father before it swapped to Levi questioned what was happening.

"Where are you going?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm not coming home ever again and neither are you" he added and the both of them walked out of the building to go to Erwin's home as pre-planned security approach Kenny.

Erwin looked down at the sleeping bird within his arms in the darkness of his car his father was driving back for them all and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "You've done amazing my swan" He gently smiled "you can fly free alongside me without him hurting you now" Erwin was so proud at what he had seen that day. He was so happy that it was them two left in the building that night on their own. He knew he could do it, he knew Levi could Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of book song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zskNP840ceM


End file.
